ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Vision Came Through
Before they can return to the camp site, Reia tries to stay calm within herself and Kiva sit next to her. Kiva: Reia, are you alright? Reia: Well, uhh...You might not know this, but... I once had a tail. Kiva: A tail? Reia: Yeah. Saiyans used them to transform into a Great Ape under a full moon. I did try to help my brother one night, but my heart rate has increased and I transformed into..a monster... Kiva: Gosh... That's awful, master. Reia: My brother managed to cut my tail before I was out of control. But, I'm still scared... *shivers in fear* Kiva: (Poor, Reia.. I must give my master comfort..) - Kiva starts comforting Reia to make her feel better. Reia: I don't want my tail to grow back.. *starts crying* Kiva: Shh... It's okay to cry, master. - Reia continues to cry, when Kiva sees a vision where her master is talking about. In an uncharted island, Reia tries to help her brother, Neisan, but without looking at the moon and feel the power within, she forcefully transform into a Great Ape. As the vision ended, a mysterious voice rings in Kiva's head. ???: Reia's been through so much, it's nearly impossible to know so much for a short time. Try to understand your master's pain. Maybe someday, you'll feel the same sorrow as she has. - Remembering those words alone, Kiva has found the one thing Reia wanted the most: Love of a friend. Kiva: I finally understand how you feel. - Reia keeps crying, but her ears are listening to Kiva's words. Kiva: You fought so much and it has given you almost no credit in return. Reia: *sniff* I... Kiva: There's love inside each of us. Reia: Love..? (The same emotion Kiva has for Terra??) Kiva: Yeah. You have a family who loves you. Ratchet, Clank, Sasha- The entire gang even! Reia: (Even...Sonja?) Kiva: Sonja doesn't realize it yet, but she loves you too. Reia: Kiva, I... Kiva: Better? Reia: A little... Kiva: We can't stop Zemo without your help. I need you. Reia: But, my tail would-- Kiva: You're worried that your tail would grow back? Reia: Yeah... I could've hurt someone again... Kiva: Well master, will it help if we find a plant for you? - One of the memories Reia had was having a blood transfer in Japan long ago. Reia: I..haven't really told you this.. But.. Kiva: But what? Reia: When I was a teenager, I had a blood transfer that prevents me from transforming into a Great Ape. Kiva: A blood transfer? From where? Reia: Here. - Reia hugged Kiva in sudden happiness. Reia: Thank you. I suppose...we're even, huh? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: In that case, we need to find a dandelion flower to boost my blood transfer. The frost might've wiped them out, but I think there's one at the end of the valley. Kiva: That'll take a while. Is there one in the mountains? Reia: No, it'll probably be too cold for the flowers to survive. Unless... Kiva: Unless what? Reia: Sophie! She was named after a flower. She might help us find one. Kiva: Great idea, master. - The two went downhill and finds Sophie and Angela waking Nate from his sleep. Sophie: Nate? Hey, wake up. Nate: *yawns* What's wrong? Sophie: I found a dandelion. Nate: Seriously? You woke me up just to tell me that? Sophie: Well, umm... Reia: Evening, guys. We didn't interrupt anything, did we? Nate: No, actually. What's up? Kiva: Reia has a condition about growing a tail back. Nate: Well, sometimes under circumstances, a tail can grow back if staying true to their Saiyan bloodline. Reia: Yeah, well... Is there a flower that help me resist the bloodline? Sophie: What you are asking is the impossible. What I can offer to you is this dandelion I found. It can heal your anger and bitterness. Reia: Including uncontrollable rage? Sophie: Yes, it should. Kiva: That might be what we needed. Thanks a lot, Sophie. Angela, can you make a serum out of this? Angela: Yeah, it'll take a few minutes. - Sophie handed the flower to Angela and gets to work right away. During the wait, Kiva holds Reia's hand. Reia: A bit ironic, isn't it? Kiva: Yeah, it is. Reia: It seems both of us have the same weakness after all.. Anger over love. Kiva: How can you say that? So what if you have a tail that you can't control? That doesn't matter. Reia: *sighs* You know.. You're right. Kiva: Anyway, how long does this serum will take? Angela: Just about...done. Now, hold still. This might sting a little. - Angela used a needle and injects the serum into Reia. Angela: You can still use your Super Saiyan powers, but you won't turn into a Great Ape under a full moon anymore. Reia: I understand. Kiva: Does it work? Angela: Yes. It is already tested the side effect and I was able to counter the resistance enzyme within this flower. Sophie: Huh? Reia: Meaning, a special part of the serum should boost my Super Saiyan powers even further at the right time. Kiva: Oh, wow... Say, how are you feeling, master? Reia: Not feeling the power boost. That's weird.. Angela: Huh... I guess it'll take a long while for the serum to take effect. Reia: I see. Other than that, I feel better. Kiva: For sure? Reia: Yeah. For sure, this time. Kiva: Good to hear that. Thanks again, Angela. - Angela nodded and, out of nowhere, Reia kissed Kiva on the cheek. Kiva: *smiles* Thanks, Reia. Reia: I should be thanking you. You made me understand about myself more. Kiva: Aww... Wait.. Are you sure you're alright? Reia: Yeah, I'm okay. We better get some rest before tomorrow morning. Sophie: I see. Sleep well. - Reia has once again had her tent prepared when Kiva sees her master getting inside. Reia is about to sleep, until Kiva enters the tent. Kiva: Evening, master. Reia: *yawns* Hey. Nice pajamas. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: Man, It's been a long day... Kiva: Yeah, it was. Reia: Hopefully tomorrow, we'll reach the end of the valley. *yawns* Kiva: That's true. Tired already? Reia: Yeah, I guess that serum is making me sleepy. Don't worry, I'll be better in the morning. Kiva: Oh, okay then. Good night. Reia: Good night. - Reia tries to fall asleep, but she can hear Kiva in her own sleep. Kiva: Terra...my love... Reia: (At least she's focused on her fianceé... I still can't believe Zemo finds out... My precious student, I won't let him hurt you.) - Reia falls asleep shortly after. Category:Scenes